Family Bonds
by luvmystories
Summary: When Luna Xavier came to Radiator Springs, looking for any clues about her biological father, Memories from the past comes up to one certain resident and finds out that he related to her. Will this reunion be good or will it be a disater?
1. Luna

Chapter 1: Luna

It was a muggy day in Radiator Springs it looked like rain was heading towards the town. Because of that, Business became slow because nobody wanted to go anywhere with rain might be on its way.

The citizens of the quiet town of Radiator Springs just relaxing at Flo's just sitting there enjoying their can of oil or just enjoying each other's companies.

Doc was talking to Doc whom was in the next stall next to his. When Flo noticed a car heading towards their town.

"Looks like we have some company you guys" she said. Everybody looked up the street to the opening of the town. They saw a Black 2006 Mustang Police car heading their way.

When that mustang arrived, she looked around, then spotted some people at the place called Flo's so she drove over there. She drove up to the empty stall and hooked herself up to the gas pump.

"Welcome to my place, can I get you something to drink, Miss?" asked Flo as she came to her.

"Some oil would be nice, please." She said. So Flu went to go grab her a can of oil.

Then she notices the other cars watching her. She decided to ask them the reason why she here in the first place.

"Is this really Radiator Springs?" she asked nicely.

"Yes it is, are you looking for somebody here? asked Doc.

"Well shot of, you see, I looking for my biological father, if he's still around that is." She said.

"And how do you know that your father might be here, miss?" questioned Sheriff.

"You see my mother was born and raised here until she moved away that is." She said as she watched Flo give her the can of oil and she thanked her.

"Who's your mother, I might know her?" ask Ramone, sitting next to his wife, Flo.

"Her name was Mary Lou Xavier." She said.

To Sheriff that name rang a bell but couldn't figure it out.

"Mary Lou is your mother?" asked Ramone with a surprised expression on his face.

"She was." Said the mustang.

"Before we continued this conversation, what your name so we can call you that?" asked Ramone.

"My name is Luna Xavier." She introduced herself. Then two more cars come pulling into Flo's and parked into the next two stalls next to her. One of them was a light blue Porsche and the other was a red racing car. When the blue Porsche saw the car that was parked next to her she was surprised.

"Luna Xavier, it's a surprise to see you here." said the light blue Porsche.

Luna looked over and was surprised to see the blue Porsche next to her.

"Sally, it's a big surprise to see you here after all these years." Said Luna with a smile.

"Sally, you know her?" questioned Doc puzzled to hear that Sally knew Luna.

"Yes, Luna here works in the Police Department in Los Angeles, we worked a few times together on a few cases." Said Sally.

"So she a police officer?" Sheriff guessing.

"You can properly tell by my colors and by my side," she said as she unhooked herself from the gas pump and drove and showed them her sides.

On both sides it said "L.A Police Department badge, and under that it said: Deputy.

"Yes I am." Said Luna proudly as she went back to hook herself backup.

"Why are you here, Luna?" asked Sally puzzled to see her old friend in the town in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm looking for any information about my father's past." Said Luna before taking a ship from her can.

"Your looking for him, aren't you?" questioned Sally.

Luna nodded. While the two cars were talking, a certain feeling came over Sheriff and he doesn't know why.

"How long are you planing to staying here?" asked Sally excited about her old friend's arrival.

"I'm was planing to stay a week or two." Said Luna guessing, not really knowing how long she was planing to stay.

"You can check in at the Cozy Cone Hotel then." Said Sally smiling.

"I guess so, if that the only hotel around here." said Luna.

"That and the abandon Wheel Well Hotel not far from here." said Sally

"After your finish, i can help you check in and we can start looking what you're here to find." Said Sally.

"Sure, Sally I like that." Said Luna smiling.

And so they did. Sheriff just kept an eye on Luna, he had a feeling about her but he couldn't figure it out. What he doesn't know that she closer to his forgotten past then he will know.


	2. Many Questions, Few Answers

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Luna woke up to pouring rain coming down. She looked outside the tiny window that was in her room. The town looks empty, that properly means it's not going to be a busy day. She looked at Flo's to see if anybody was up and she was right. She noticed that a few of the town's citizens was already there. So she left her hotel room and went slowly over to Flo's. She was playing on talking to Ramone and sees what he knows and talk to the others.

Flo smiled when she saw Luna coming over. She went inside to get her a can of oil just in case she wanted one to start her day.

"Morning everybody" said Luna as she went into the empty stall next to Filmore.

"Morning Filmore, how's your morning going?" she asked politely.

"It good, man except for this rain, it's stopping business from coming, man." He said looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah but with this rain, it makes our grass, plants, trees and other living thing more greener and happier." She said.

Filmore thought in what she said.

"Your right, man, would you like to try of some of my organic fuel, man?" he asked her.

"I'll try some before I go, I promise." She said.

Filmore smiled.

"Thanks, man" he said.

Flo comes out with Luna's can of oil and give it to her.

"There you go sweetie." She said.

"Thanks Flo." Luna said before taking her first ship from her can.

Ramone comes pulling in and parked on the right stall of Luna.

"Ready to hear about your mother, man?" Ramone asked her after hooking up to the gas pump.

"Ready as I ever be," she said taking an other slip and then gives him her full attention.

"First off, she was a good friend until she left here many years ago."

"But why did she leave this town?"

"Nobody knows, she left her friends, the guy that she had fallen for, what's left of her family."

When Ramone said something about the guy that she had fallen for, that really caught her attention.

"Who was this guy she had fallen for?"

Ramone looked at her.

"I don't know, I never seen him." He said.

She and Ramone talked for about an hour not noticing that the rain had stopped.

When they we're interrupted by Sally.

"Ready for a personal tour of our town?" she asked.

"Sure, Sally" she said to Sally and then turned back to face Ramone.

"Thanks for telling me all of that." She said to Ramone.

"Sure I hope that helps you find the truth about your father." He said in his Hispanic accent.

Luna turned and followed Sally. They toured the whole small town. Sally asked a few of the citizens who knew her mother but she ended up with the same answers that Ramone told her.

She has many questions she really needs to find out if she going to find her father. Why did her mother leave Radiator Springs when she did? Who was her biological father? Did he even know about her? There where so many unanswered questions.

While Luna and Sally went around the small town, Sheriff just pulled into Flo's to get a drink. Ever since Luna's arrival in town, he couldn't stop thinking about his past. He knew that there were parts from his past that he didn't want to remember, but the sight of Luna reminds him about someone from that past. He just couldn't picture that girl yet but hopefully soon.

Sally and Luna went to go talk to Lizzie, if anybody here who knew Luna's mother and this mysterious man, it be Lizzie.

They went inside her shop to go talk to her. They went outside to the porch to start talking.

"I remember that day your mother, Mary Sue, left our town." Said Lizzie trying her hardest to remember that day.

"Your mother had just found out from Doc Hudson that she was pregnant with you." Said Lizzie looking straight at Luna.

"And?" asked Luna.

"She never told anybody except me about you, she knew her parents would have disowned her if they ever founded out."

"She had no choice, she had to leave without warning, I had a feeling she would run."

"But what about my biological father? Did he know about me? Why didn't he go after my mother? "

Lizzie sighed

"Your father is still around, but he doesn't know about you."

"What!" said a surprised Luna and Sally.

"Who is he? Where does he live? Luna was asking her lots of questions.

Lizzie started to yawn.

"That's it for today, it's time for my nap." She said pretending to yawn.

Both Sally and Luna decided to give it a rest for today so they left Lizzie alone on her store's porch.

Before she went back inside, Lizzie looked over across the street watching Luna parking in the stall next to Sheriff at Flo's.

"You are his daughter though and though." Said Lizzie quietly so nobody could hear. Then she went inside.


	3. Luna's father is

_Chapter 3: Luna's_ Father Is…

A day and a half had passed since talking to Lizzie about her knowledge of Luna's father. Luna couldn't believe that her father, her actual father is was still around, she badly wants to talk to him but she doesn't know who it is, that's her problem.

Meanwhile, Sheriff was up at the Wheel Well Hotel. He knew this place would bring back memories he might have forgotten. He looked around at every detail of the building but no luck. When he was about to head back to town when he spotted a carving on one of the hotel doors. He went closer to look at it. It was a heart with the initials of S and ML in the heart.

"Well I be," he said as he lifted his right tire and rubbed against the carving. Memories come to mind.

Wheel Well Hotel 1980 

Up at the abandon Wheel Well Hotel at night, sitting by the cliff just cuddling was a 1964 Blue Mustang and a 1947 Mercury Police Cruiser.

"Oh Mary Lou, I love you so much." Said the mercury cruiser giving the blue mustang a kiss on her fender. The mustang looked at him.

"Can't believe we did that." he whispers to her before he deeply kissed her and then went cuddled against her.

"Multiple times" she said looking at him with an evil grin on her face.

"Mary Lou, I want to love you forever." He said starring deeply in her brown eyes.

"Oh Sheriff, I love too." She said as both cars kissed. Not knowing that what they were doing that night will going to put their plans to a halt.

Wheel Well Hotel 2006 Sheriff was lost in the moment. Then the idea came to him. If anybody remembers the real reason Mary Lou left town, it would be Lizzie. He knew that Mary Lou and Lizzie shared a bond. So he left the hotel and drove back to town, heading towards Lizzie's shop. Lizzie was on her front porch as usual watching the town from where she was. 

"Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?' she asked nicely.

"Lizzie, I need the truth, what really happened that made Mary Lou leave town?' he asked with sadness in his voice.

Lizzie looked at Sheriff straight in the eyes. It looks like he really needed to know after all these years of not knowing.

"Come inside and I'll tell you." She said as she drove inside her shop. Sheriff drove in and closed the down after him.

"What really happened to her, Lizzie?" he asked sounded like he really wanted to know badly.

"Let me tell you from the beginning." She said.

Radiator Springs 1980 

Two months later after that romantic night on the cliff, the Blue Mustang founded herself in Doc Hudson's office figuring out why she was getting sick all the time. Doc Hudson comes rolling into his office.

"Mary Lou, I got some news for you." He said sternly looking at her.

"What's my problem, Doc? Do I have the flu, a nasty bug that going around? What's is it? She asked.

"It's not a bug or not the flu, Mary Lou, you have a simple case of pregnancy." Said Doc.

Mary Lou was horrified. She can't be pregnant. She just can't be.

Doc knew by the expression on her face, that this pregnancy wasn't planned.

"Oh man what am I going to do now, Doc, If I tell my parents, they're going to disown me? " said Mary Lou worriedly.

Doc admits even he didn't know what to do for her. She slowly got off the lift and thanks Doc for his work on her and then left. She didn't know what to do; she went to take a drive up to the hotel where she had gotten pregnant. She stayed up there for an hour just thinking. Then an idea came to her. She needs to talk to Lizzie; the town's oldest resident.

When she got to Lizzie's shop, she and her went inside and closed the door so they could talk privately.

"I don't know what to do now, Lizzie."

"Did you tell him about the baby yet, Mary Lou?"

"Not yet, I don't how to tell him."

Lizzie knew Mary Lou's parents very well, they're disown her if she tells them.

"I have no choice, I have to leave town."

Lizzie looked at her. She was right. she was properly better off out there then here.

"Mary Lou, good luck" said Lizzie trying not to cry. She felt sorry for her friend, the child she watched grow from a baby to now.

"Good Bye, Lizzie." She said then took off leaving the town in the background.

Radiator Springs 2006 

Lizzie had tears coming down her eyes after finishing the story. Then she noticed that Sheriff was in the same way as she is.

"Why didn't she tell me that day, she was pregnant, I would have asked Doc to marry us that day." He said surprised and shocked.

"She was scared and confused, she didn't know how you react, how her parents would have reacted so she did the first thing that comes to mind."

"Sheriff, I don't know what happened to Mary Lou afterwards but you have a chance to know what happened to Mary Lou because your daughter wants to get to know you and she will definitely know what happen to her after all these years."

Sheriff's eyes almost popped out when Luna came to mind.

"Luna, is that child that Mary Lou was carrying when she left town?" said Sheriff.

Lizzie just nodded.

Sheriff opened the door and watch Luna across the street talking to Doc.

"Why I haven't noticed before, she looks just like Mary Lou."

"She may look like her like mother, but looks like she's Daddy's little girl by the way she followed your tire tracks into law biting service."

Sheriff was now trying hard not to cry.

His daughter, his beautiful daughter, had followed in his footsteps, he suddenly felt very proud of her even though he just found about her.

"Somebody needs to tell her."

"Why don't spend some time alone with her and tell her the truth."

Sheriff thought for a few moments, agreeing he needs to get alone with her somewhere not far and tell her the whole truth. Sheriff thought for a few moments then the ideal place came to mind. Take her up to Wheel Well Hotel.


	4. Luna Finds Out

Chapter 4: **_Luna Finds Out_**

He couldn't believe it. He has a daughter, who followed in his tracks and became a law officer just like him. This will differently take a time to adjust. Right now he just wants to get to know her more. So he drove over to Flo's where she and Sally were just sitting chatting about their past in LA

"Luna, can we talk privately?" asked Sheriff not wanted everybody to know his secret not just yet anyway. Luna nodded and told Sally she'll take to her later. And she drove up in front of Sheriff.

"What is it?"

"I got some news about your father you might want to hear."

"What! You know some information about him!" she said as she got excited.

"What to take a drive with me and I'll tell you everything."

"Sure, Sheriff"

So both law officers took off leaving the others behind at Flo's.

They ended up driving up to the Abandon Wheel Well Hotel.

"What a place"

"Before it closed, it was the most popular place on Route 66."

"Wow"

Then she noticed the carving of a heart on the hotel. It had two initials on it. S and MLX.

"Oh my gosh"

"What? Said Sheriff thinking at the time that she figured who he really is.

"S and MLX"

"What about them?"

"I wonder if MLX is my mother initials?"

"What's her initials then?" he asked hoping she'll get the hint.

"Mary Lou Xavier"

"Xavier was her madden name before she married."

"She gotten married?" Sheriff said shocked to hear the news about his old flame.

"She was married, she and my stepfather were killed a few days after their wedding."

He couldn't believe the love of his life was gone. He looked away sadly from Luna. She noticed and drove slowly up to him.

"Sheriff what's wrong?" she asked worried about her new friend.

"Did she say anything about your biological father before she died?" he asked.

Luna was confused in what he was asking but told him everything she knew about her father.

"She told me that she loved him very much, and if there were another way after finding out about me, she would have married him and I would have grown up with a father."

Then it was Luna turn to look away. Sheriff noticed and drove around her to see her face.

"Are you alright, Luna?"

"If she didn't got herself pregnant she didn't have to leave her home town, she would be still alive." She said before busting into tears.

Sheriff drove up to her and gives her a hug.

"It's wasn't your fault that she died, it wasn't your fault that she left here without telling nobody, so don't go start blaming yourself."

"How old were you when they died?"

"I was 18, barely graduated from high school when they got killed."

"Oh man, you were still young, just freshly out of high school, what happened after the accident?"

"My stepfather's parents took me in, helped me choose whatever job I wanted to be."

"Why join the police force?"

"I don't know, I had some short of a calling so I joined the force and found out I'm plenty good at doing my job."

Luna decided to change the subject and found out what he knows about her father.

"So you said you have some information about my father you wanted to tell me."

It was time to tell her. Sheriff gulped before speaking.

"Luna, I know who your father is." He said.

Luna couldn't believe it she about to find who her biological father is.

"Then who is it, Sheriff, who's my father?"

Sheriff looked deeply into her blue eyes. He realized that she inherited his eyes.

"I know him because I am him, I'm your father, Luna."

Luna's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're my father, my biological father?"

"Yes"

"Holy ford"

"I know it will take a while to get use to but it's all true." He said driving close to her.

"How did you? If my mother never told you about me then how did you?"

" Lizzie told me the truth."

"I knew she was hiding something from me when I went to talk to her."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what"

"What"

"I don't know why but I had a feeling it was you ever since I came here."

"How's that"

"I don't know, a feeling, and it definitely because I inherited your eyes and the love of protecting people."

Both cars laughed.

Both father and daughter hugged each other for a while and then it was dark and both cars where getting thirsty.

While on the drive back to town, they continued to talk.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Tell them nothing, tonight, wait until the morning."

"That sounds fine with me, Dad"

Sheriff need to get use of the idea of being called Dad. He knew he could easily get used to it.

A daughter, his daughter, Sheriff couldn't believe it.He smiled at the idea.


	5. The Big News

Note: Thanks for those who review. I finally had a chance to finish this story up. I know I have a few more stories to finish up and I will get around to them sooner or later. At least this story is done.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Big News

The next morning, Luna was woken up by the alarm clock. She yawns while stretching her tires. And then just stood there for a few moments trying to remember what her plans were today. Then last night's reunion with her father hit her. She smiled at the thought that she finally found her father. And then frown at the thought of her leaving here just as she just found him. She didn't want to leave not right not after slowly getting to know him. He's the only family she has left and she not going to let him get away. So she opened her hotel door and drove out. She spotted a few of the town's citizens at the V8 so she drove across and parked herself to the empty stall. Her father wasn't there yet. She should wait until he arrives to tell them the news.

She hooked herself to the gas pump and stood there chatting with Flo. Lizzie drove up and entered the stall next to her. She turned her face to look at her.

"So how last night drive with him?' asked Lizzie, the only one there except for Luna, that knew the truth.

"You knew all this time but why didn't you tell me when the first time I talked to you?" she asked puzzled in way Lizzie hold in the truth until now.

"I believed that you two needed to find each other naturally not because I knew." Said Lizzie as she took a sip from her can of oil in front of her.

Luna just stood there taking in what Lizzie had said. Luna knew the Vintage car was right, they needed to find each other themselves. Luna just smiled and then took a slip from her car.

A few minutes later, Sheriff and Doc finally pulled into the stalls across from Luna, Lizzie, Sally, and Lightning. Luna looked straight at Sheriff and he nodded with a huge smile on his face as if he was saying his ok to tell them.

Lizzie, who had a feeling what they were going to announce, so she got everybody attention.

"Luna, do you have something to say?' questioned Lizzie. Everybody stopped and looked at her.

"What's is it, Luna? Did you find the truth about your father?" questioned Ramone parked next to his wife, Flo.

"After a few days of looking for any information, I made a great discovery." She said trying not to burst with excitement about her news.

"You found your father, right?" questioned Sally.

A huge grin appeared on her face.

"You did find your father, who is he? Is he still around? Asked Sally getting excited for her friend. She knew Luna came here to find out anything about her father, and now she did.

"My father is still around, you all know him." Said Luna before taking a sip from her can of oil.

"Who is it?' said Ramone getting excited about the expense.

"He's right there in the stall next to Doc." She said looking towards Doc and Sheriff.

Everybody turned to see the father of Luna.

Everybody mouth dropped when they saw Sheriff with a huge grin on his face.

"Sheriff's your father, Luna?" asked Sally, who couldn't believe it.

"We found about each other last night." Said Sheriff as he drove over and parked next to Luna's stall.

"I know it can be overwhelming but it's a nice surprise." Said Luna.

"So you're that child she found out she was carrying many years ago." Said Doc.

"Your are so Sheriff's daughter, you may look alike like your mother but you are so his daughter in many ways." Said Lizzie.

Sheriff and Luna looked at each other and he give a kiss on her fender.

"Luna, there something I wanted to ask you?" asked Sheriff. Luna and faced her father.

"What is it, Dad?" she said loving calling him dad.

"I was talking to your boss earlier this morning and I was wondering." said Sheriff looking a little embarrassed to ask her this certain question.

"You was wondering what, Dad? She asked. Think it hit her.

"You want me to transfer here and become your deputy? She asked hoping that he was asking her that.

"Yes" Sheriff said relaxing now that she knows what he been asking. Luna thought to herself, it means giving up her life in L.A, and yet if she stays here she can be with her father and have a new beginning.

"Yes I want to" she said. Sheriff and Luna give each other a hug both cars happy to find each other.

Two days later in Radiator Springs Courtroom, Doc was swearing in Luna, as Sheriff's Deputy.

"Do you, Luna Xavier, promise to help protect Radiator Springs alongside Sheriff? Asked Doc.

"I do," she said parked in front of the judge's table. The town's citizens watched proudly as Luna was sworn in as the town's new deputy. Sheriff was watching proudly as Ramone started taking took off the paper on her sides and backside. The new paint job showed a badge saying: Radiator Springs Police in dark print and under the badge was the word in bold, Deputy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's me be the first to introduce to you, to the town's new deputy, Sheriff's daughter and right tire hand, Luna." Said Doc.

Everybody started clapping.

This was a new beginning for Luna and Sheriff. Now they are the first and only father and daughter team, in the Cabulator Country.

The End.


End file.
